Harry Potter, a Question Answered
by Asy1um
Summary: Short, one shot. Fluff and fun. Lindsey and Sara discuss the topic of Harry Potter couples...who does Sara want together? Warning FEMSLASH dont like call 1 800 TOO BAD


**Pairing: **Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter nor CSI…if I did……ooooo evil glint in the eye Soooooooooo many things would be different.

**Warning: **FEMSLASH!! Very mild, but be warned. If you don't like it, call 1-800-TOO-BAD

**A.N. **Okie dokie, ppls. Cath and Sara are married in this fic, and anything I say about Harry Potter I'm saying for the sake of MY story, so if it's wrong, don't complain. I don't like whiny people. I just like to kill them. ;3 On with the story!

Harry Potter – A Catherine and Sara story

Lindsey Willows was excitedly reading the newest issue of "Entertainment Magazine", so engrossed in the shiny pages that she forgot about her audience. Her adoptive mother, Sara Sidle-Willows, was amusedly watching the little spitfire. Apparently it had a wonderful article on what might happen in the newest "Harry Potter" installment, and the teen had snatched it from Sara's hands as soon as she had spotted it. Although the last book was a month away from its release date, Lindsey talked almost non-stop about what she and her friends thought might happen. Apparently, there were many a thing to speculate about, such as romances, deaths and re-appearances. An excited scream broke Sara out of her musings.

"Oh, my, GOD!!!!! Omigod omigod _omigod_!!!!" The lanky brunette winced and rubbed her ears, trying to block out the high pitched squeal coming from her overly excited daughter "Sar! Listen to this…." Lindsey cleared her throat, and proceeded to read aloud in a deep, mysterious sounding voice. "J.K. Rowling has confirmed that one romantic relationship will have an unexpected twist that will change the outcome of the story. Although Rowling has declined to comment on which mystery pairing this might be, some speculate that the Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger couple will not be happening. Whether this is due to a death or an unexpected blossoming romance is still unclear…" Lindsey jumped off the couch and turned to face her second mom.

"Can you believe that? I mean…who do you think it is? Do you think that someone's going to die?" Sara chuckled at the little spitfire before her.

"Dunno, Linds. What do you think?"

"Oh, my god. I think that Hermione and Harry should totally hook up; I mean they're like meant for each other. And I think that Malfloy is really a good guy, and that he and Ginny should hook up. And I think that Ron and Luna are perfect for each other, because they're both nuts…but who do you think should hook up?" It was quite obvious that the youngest Willows thrived on gossip such as this.

Sara smiled. "Hmmm. I think that Hermione and Fleur Delacour are a perfect match."

Lindsey made a face. "Fleur? And Hermione? You're kidding, right? I mean…" Suddenly, the telephone rang. Lindsey squeaked.

"I'll get it!" She rushed off to the kitchen Sara shook her head with amusement, chuckling at how obsessed kids were with Harry Potter.

"Hello…Molly! Hey! Did you read that new article….Oh my GOD! I KNOW!!!!..." Lindsey's excited twitter faded into the background as she flew up the stairs, taking two at a time, and the slam of a bedroom door signaled her departure from the world.

"So," drawled a voice from behind her, "Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger, huh? What makes you think of them as the perfect couple?" Sara smiled as she felt two slender arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a soft kiss being dropped on the nape of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the soft lips and the hot breath tease the small hairs.

"Mmmm, hey baby." She turned in the embrace and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her wife's nose.

Catherine Sidle-Willows giggled slightly. "Well? Out with it, woman," she growled playfully, poking her lover in the ribs. She really was curious to know why her partner had thought of such an odd couple.

Sara grinned mischievously, "Well, think about it. Hermione Granger, brunette, brown-eyed, a shy, quiet bookworm, extremely studious, not the prettiest girl in her class but most certainly one of the most brilliant, full of surprises under the surface and most certainly a workaholic," she began to stroke Catherine's silky red-blonde locks.

"Then we have Fleur Delacour. A Veela, an irresistible temptress, un-attainable, gorgeous, the looks of a Goddess, blonde, blue eyed, confident, sexy, smart – Triwizard Champion, in fact – caring and kind." She smirked down at her very own Veela. "Remind you of anyone?"

Catherine laughed, a beautiful sound to Sara's ears. "Yes, now I see it." She winked, and then grabbed a-hold of one of Sara's hands, pulling her into a light, teasing kiss. "So, my Hermione," she purred seductively, breaking the kiss and leading Sara in the direction of the bedroom, "If I, Fleur Delacour, am irresistibly sexy, does that mean that you simply cannot refuse me? You, the amazing Hermione Granger?"

'_Oops',_ Sara thought, not really considering it a mistake, '_I guess my compliments went to her head.'_ They had reached their bedroom, and the brunette quickly pulled Catherine through the door, closed it and pushed her up against it, kissing the strawberry-blonde passionately.

"Yes, my temptress," she whispered as she broke the kiss, "I am yours only, and yours forever, to do with whatever you please."

Both women were giggling as they fell to the bed, and then not giggling so much as they proceeded to make magic of their very own.


End file.
